True Happiness
by Mayrasaur
Summary: -TwoShot- -KibaxOc- He did the pleasure of cutting me off. He stopped my lip's blabbering by putting his over mine, his kiss soft but hesitant. -For Megakari13- -Second chapter requested by MegaKari13-
1. Chapter 1

Ah, the Konoha library. My favorite place to be when I'm not training. The smell of old books, the feel of new books, and the fictional or nonfictional words written inside of them. The titles on the spines attract me, grabbing at my curiosity and daring me to read further than the title. Some day, my books will be in here, and then a girl like me will be gazing at it and wishing to be an amazing author like I am. I mean, will be.

Hey, don't call me a geek. Don't look at me as a glasses wearing, shirt tucking, scrawny little nerd girl that shouldn't even be a ninja. My hazel eyes can cut you in half when you piss me off, and my tan skin just makes my skinny figure look better. My brown hair that waves past my shoulders compliments me, and no, I don't wear glasses. I'm not even scrawny, just skinny.

Any who, I couldn't decide what book to read. I'm supposed to find the rest of my team, but they kind of forgot to give me that little piece of information on where they were. So I decided to stay there until my team decides to look for me.

Suddenly, I heard the crying of a dog. I turned around, still holding onto my book, and saw an adorable little dog with white fur. His eyes where like slits, and his mouth's outline was brown, along with a huge single brown spot covering most of his drooping ears. His hair was messy on the top of his head, as well as on his chest. The dog limped inside, holding up its right paw and trying not to walk on it too much.

"Come here boy," I whispered, kneeling down. It gave me a warning glace, baring his teeth. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to help you. Here." I held out the palm of my hand. He looked up at me, still baring its teeth, and limped over to me. He began sniffing my hand warily. After around a second, he liked my palm and allowed me to look at its paw. I sat down and pulled him onto my lap, then turned his right paw towards me.

"Aw, you've got a few splinters in your paw. Let me take them out. It's kind of going to hurt," I said to the dog, who seemed to understand me more than any human ever could. I plucked out the few splinters it had in its paw, and when I finished the pup was totally grateful and jumped on me. He started to lick my face as I laughed and protested.

"Akamaru?" I sat up to see a boy with a gray jacket on, the hood pulled on and making the fur on the hood seem like his hair. He wore his leaf forehead protector on his head, and under his black eyes were huge, fang-like red markings. I could see that his canines were bigger than the rest of his teeth, which was actually kind of cool. He also had gray pants the reached his calves, and blue sandals. The dog, which I guessed was Akamaru barked happily to the boy and ran to him, jumping in his arms. I smiled at the happy sight of the two and stood up while the dog barked a conversation that the boy actually seemed to understand.

"Hey, thanks for fixing my dog's paw," the boy said gratefully, giving a small smirk. I nodded.

"No problem. He's cute."

"Cute? He's vicious! Right, Akamaru?"

"Woof!" the dog barked its response, wagging it's tail. It looked like it was smiling at me. I giggled.

"Uh, I'm Kiba."

"Karina. Aren't you hot?" I asked, getting on my toes (because this guy was pretty tall) and pulling his hood down. He let me, and the hood revealed messy, black hair. This made him look even cuter. Not that I thought he was cute or anything.

Okay yes, you caught me. I liked Kiba the second I saw him with his dog. He was so caring towards him, it made me melt.

"Kiba!" a boy with blond hair called out, waving a hand frantically. Next to him was a rather... big boned boy with swirl marks on his cheeks, and a boy with his black hair tied up into a ponytail. "Let's go! That ramen isn't going to buy itself!" the boy yelled, running over to us.

"Who's the girl?" big boned boy said throw munching on some chips.

"This is-"

"The girl has a name. And it's Karina," I spoke up, stepping forward and grabbing one of the chips confidently. Yeah, suck on them apples.

"Hmf," big boned scoffed and turned around, heading towards the ramen shop.

"Uh, that was Choji, that's Shikamaru, and loud mouth here is Naruto," Kiba said, introducing me. I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey, are we going or not?"

"Yeah, let's go Kiba!"

"Can Karina come?" Kiba asked hopefully. I blushed. If this guy likes me back, then this is the start of a beautiful relationship, know what I'm saying?

"Sure, but I'm not paying for her," Naruto said, running off. Shikamaru walked away, and Kiba and I walked after them. Akamaru nipped at my feet, making me laugh. I took his challenge and ran forward, racing with Akamaru. Soon, Kiba joined us, and we all raced to the ramen shop.

"I WON!"

"Woof!" We had all made it there at the exact same time, but that didn't matter, because that wouldn't stop the playful bickering we would get into.

~x~

_Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring!_

"I'm coming!" I shouted to absolutely no one. Well, not exactly no one. The phone, of course, but hey, I'm weird like that. I picked up the phone. "Karina here."

"Kari! Are you coming to Naruto's welcome back part?" Ino asked, seeming excited. I smiled.

"Of course! Who isn't?"

"I'll tell you who is. Kiba!" I couldn't help but blush. "Kari, I can feel you blushing through the phone!"

"Can not!" I shouted, Ino erupting into a fit of laughter.

"Just be there, and dress for your little doggy boyfriend. Ciao!" Ino quickly hung up the phone before I could reach into the phone and choke her. I sighed then ran into my room.

After taking a quick shower, I dressed into a black, sleeveless dress that was tight around my skinny body, but then puffed out after it reached the waist, a single red rose on the right side of the dress. I wore fishnet leggings and a fishnet under shirt, as well as black and red combat boots that looked great with this dress. I grabbed my hand purse (that had an awesome kunia inside just in case. You never know) and headed out to where Naruto's party was being held.

~x~

Over the years, everyone had matured and changed in looks. Hinata with her longer hair, Sakura with her shorter hair, Choji had more muscle, and Shikamaru had a firmer look on his face. I peered around for Kiba, but when I couldn't find him, I walked over to Hinata.

"Hi Hinata! I love you're hair. It's so long and pretty," I complimented her. She smiled shyly at me and I grabbed on lock of her blue hair.

"You're hair grew longer too," a familiar voice said. I turned around to be face to face with Kiba. Kiba hadn't changed much, though my tastes had changed and so instead of seeming like cute little Kiba, he was leaning way more towards the hot department. His hair was a bit longer, note the messier style, and his smile still made me melt. He wore a black leather jacket with zippers on the chest, a fishnet undershirt that I strained to see through just to get a peek at his abs, and black leather pants. Even his sandals and forehead protector were black. Kiba smiled down at me and I noticed how much taller than me he really was.

"Y-you look great," Kiba said, blushing. I blushed back.

"Uh, you two. Hey, where's Akamaru?" I asked, looking for the dog that had brought us together. Kiba smiled sheepishly.

"Ino wouldn't let me bring him inside since he kind of got bigger."

"Aw come on, how much bigger could he have gotten?" I asked.

And I was sorry I asked. Akamaru was so big, I could ride on him. "Akamaru!" I shouted. The dog whirled its head towards me, barked loudly, and came charging at me. "Wow boy, take it easy there, AH!" Akamaru tackled me to the ground, licking my face with his huge, slobbery tongue. I heard Kiba laugh and joined him.

"Kiba! Get this dog off of me!" I shouted, flailing my hands towards him.

"Akamaru, down boy," Kiba commanded. Akamaru got off of me and barked playfully. I smiled and rubbed off the slobber, then gave the dog a big bear hug.

"Ah, you're so fluffy and cute!" Akamaru growled. "And vicious," I added. Akamaru let me sit on him as I pet his head affectionately. "He's gotten so big. And so have you! You were tall before but wow, you're even taller!" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah. It's been a while." Kiba sat next to me, and surprisingly, Akamaru didn't budge. He could still stand up, even with our combined weight.

"I know...," I muttered, looking up at the sky. Kiba did the same, and for a while, we stayed silent.

"I missed you. A lot!" we both said in unison. We must have both blushed a deep shade of red, and I thought I heard Akamaru chuckle. I patted his head and he stopped whatever he was doing, whether it was panting or chuckling.

"Let's face it, we've missed each other. Big wow," I muttered, looking up at Kiba's eyes. His adorable eyes, and then at his lips. Is it true that if you look at a guy's lips, you want to kiss him? It must be true.

"You've gotten prettier than before," Kiba said lowly, leaning forward.

"You too... I mean, not that you've gotten prettier, I meant that you got better, as in hotter, er I-" He did the pleasure of cutting me off. He stopped my lip's blabbering by putting his over mine, his kiss soft but hesitant. I remember the years before, when I said this was the start of a beautiful relationship. As Kiba kissed me and I kissed back, I thought, this was a start of a beautiful relationship, even though it did take a while.

~x~

Three years! That's how long me and Kiba have been dating! Can you believe that? I've never been with a guy that long! So incredible! And today was Kiba's birthday. I clutched the gift in my hand (dog collar-like necklace with his name and birthdate on it. Cute, right?) and walked down the streets of Konoha, people passing me and giving me respectful smiles. I smiled back and heard a dog crying. It didn't sound like Akamaru though. I looked to my right and saw the gleam of a dog's eyes at the edge of a dark ally.

"Here boy. Don't be afraid," I whispered, walking into the ally. The dog's eyes slitted into half open, devious eyes that looked snake like.

"I won't, but you should be afriad," Orochimaru hissed at me. My eyes widened and I turned around to run away, but he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me towards him, pressing my body against his. "Don't try to run away. Just give in to me," he hissed into my ear and started biting on my neck. I screamed in terror, but he made it so no one could hear me, however his evil powers could do that. He tugged at the shorts I was wearing, and I dropped Kiba's present and reached for the kunai in my purse, but he pushed it away and proceeded to strip me.

~x~

I stumbled out of the ally, clothes carelessly tossed on. I looked around and saw that no one was around, and broke down crying.

I was just raped, so don't you dare call my a crybaby or I'll rip your throat out. My whole body felt dirty, I felt abused, and even the tears that rolled down my cheeks looked dirty. I wiped away the tears and stumbled home, where I took a shower.

But even then, I couldn't wash away this dirty feeling that trailed around me. As much as I rubbed down the soap, scrubbed my skin, and washed my body, this feeling wouldn't wash down the drain with the water of the shower and my tears. I got into my clothes, and when I was brushing my hair, the door knocked.

Company? No, not now! I tied my hair into a ponytail and walked towards the door. I pulled the door open and my heart shattered and my eyes ached when I saw a happy yet somewhat disappointed Kiba at the door.

"Karina, you said you were coming to my house and you never came...," he trailed off and walked towards me. At first, it seemed like he was going to kiss me, but then I realized he was examining me neck. I pulled away and my heart throbbed when I saw the shocked expression on his face.

"Why... why is there a hickey on your neck?" Kiba asked, his voice cracking with either anger or sadness. I placed a hand over my neck and looked for the words to say.

"Wait, Kiba, I can explain-"

"No, you can't! How could you do this? How could you do this to us? Didn't we mean anything to you? Three years! Three. Years!"

"Kiba, please let me finish!"

"No, leave me alone! I don't ever want to see you again!" Kiba shouted, turning around. I grabbed his sleeve but he pushed me away, leaving me to stare after him. After he totally vanished, without looking back even once, I broke down again crying. I heard the cry of a dog again, but this time I was relieved to see Akamaru.

"C-come here, boy," I whispered, and he rested besides me. I stroked his white fur and sniffled, wiping the tears away. "Oh, Akamaru, you won't believe what just happened..." Akamaru cried again, and looked up at me as if to ask to go on.

So I explained to him what happened. As weird as it was, I talked to the dog about my feelings and the events of today. He looked up at me and licked my tears away.

"Oh, Akamaru. Is there any possible way you could get Kiba to come back, and let me explain what happened?" Akamaru barked his reassurance and ran off.

"Wait! I'm going too!" Ino shouted out of nowhere, causing me to jump up in surprise. She looked back at me and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I'll be back to comfort you soon enough."

~x~

_Kiba's Pov_

I pounded the boxing bag even more, wondering where Akamaru was. I could really use him right now.

How could Karina do this? I thought we were absolutely going to get married! And to think today I was going to propose to her. This must be a sign, showing me that I should never have anything to do with her.

And who was she with? Was it Naruto. He always told me how lucky I was to have her, and how he'd kill to get a girl like her. Or Choji. He and Karina were always so competitive and yet nice to each other. Was that a form of flirting? I gave a frustrated growl and used my now enlarged claws to shred the bag angrily into pieces.

"Woof!"

"Akamaru!" I exclaimed in relief.

"Open this door, asshole!" Ino shouted. Ino, what was she doing here? I let them inside and Ino instantly slapped me across the face.

"What the- What was that for?"

"You're a dumbass, Kiba! A dumbass! You know what, that hickey was what Orochimaru did when he RAPED Karina, and all you did was dump her? You ass!" Ino slapped me again, grabbed the neck of my shirt, and pulled me close to her so that her angry breath touched my skin. "Now you listen here. You go apologize to your girlfriend and comfort her, because right now she's never going to get over the shock and abuse without you." She pushed me away and laid her hands on her hips, glaring at me. Akamaru cried, causing me to look down. He gave me a look, and my gaze stiffened.

Orochimaru is going to pay.

~x~

_Karina's Pov_

I waited, trying to stop the tears, as the day turned darker and the stars shined brightly. Maybe Kiba refused to come, and I'd never be able to explain to him. If that was the case, I'd just kill myself right now-

"Karina!" Kiba called out, running towards me. Tears swelled up in my eyes (what is up with me and crying today?) and I staggered to get up.

"Kiba I-" Kiba pulled me into a strong hug.

"Don't. I know," he whispered, kissing my cheek. I sobbed into his shoulder for a while, grabbing onto him without ever wanting to let go. Unfortunately, he let go of me but kept me in his arms, and gazed down at me. "I'm sorry... for being a jerk." Kiba said, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"It's okay... I'm sorry for ruining your birthday," I said, looking down shamefully.

"Don't apologize! Orochimaru ruined my birthday."

"Kiba... I'm scared..."

"I'm scared for you," he whispered, pulling me close.

"What if I get pregnant?" I asked, sniffling. Kiba kissed the top of my head, making me feel a little better.

"Don't worry. We'll raise it together, just like a father and mother would. It would be easier after we get married," Kiba said. I looked up at him and he smiled, trying to make me feel better. That worked, but what worked more was when he pulled out a box with a ring in it. "Would you marry me?"

"Kiba..." I spoke nervously, feeling pain in my stomach. Would Kiba ever mistreat me like Orochimaru would?

"I'll never hurt you. Ever," Kiba whispered. I smiled. The line had instantly made me feel more confident.

"Yes, Kiba. I will marry you." Kiba beamed down at me, pick me up, and carried me inside. We weren't going to do anything, because Kiba knew I wasn't ready for that after this experience, but just being with him was okay. This was the start of my true happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes tighter when I felt the sun drench into the room and slither over my body. I turned away from the window so that the stupid sun's light would at least stay away from my eyes, and rested my face in Kiba's neck. Kiba stirred and hugged me tighter, stifling a yawn. Akamaru's yawn below us was much louder, and it totally ruined the silent morning. I rested my arm around Kiba's stomach. Shirtless stomach.

Yeah, be jealous. I'm married to Kiba, hot guy who is totally sensitive, caring, and funny. Again, be jealous.

"Morning," Kiba whispered lazily, rubbing my back gently.

"Morning," I muttered back, closing my eyes. "To be honest, I don't want to get up," I said, Kiba chuckling at this.

"Neither do I," Kiba said in response. We stayed in bed, still sleepy. The sun drowning inside as the time passed by didn't faze us. After about an hour of staying in bed, half awake, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I had a sick feeling in my stomach and a bad taste in my throat and mouth, and I was getting a huge migraine out of nowhere. Great way to start off the day, isn't it? The sharp pain in my stomach got deeper and I started feeling dizzy, so I pushed Kiba away from me and rushed into the bathroom while Kiba shot upright and stared at me worriedly. I pulled up the toilet's seat and threw up, my head exploding. After throwing up, I clutched my stomach to try to dull the pain with one arm and held my head with my other hand. Kiba helped me up and handed me the mouth wash. I gurgled the gross taste away and Kiba carried me to the bed, where he lay me down and sat next to me.

"That's the third time this week that you've thrown up, and it's barely Tuesday! Are you sure you're alright?" Kiba asked, pushing strands of hair out of my face. I looked down at my stomach that had my hand rested over it and traced circles on my stomach. I grimaced.

"What if I'm pregnant?" I asked, feeling absolutely terrible. I've been trying to ignore this nagging possibility, but ever since I've started throwing up and eating like crazy and getting random migraines, the possibility has become more of a fact.

"Well… that's supposed to be good, right? I mean, married couples always want to have a baby, right?" Kiba asked. I sighed.

"Kiba, face it. We haven't even had sex, so this isn't our baby's, it's Orochimaru's," I said, a tinge of anger rushing over me when I mentioned that rapist snake guy's name. He can go die in a hole, just want to put that out there.

"So? It'll be our baby."

"No it won't, this is Orochimaru's baby living in me, not yours!" I exclaimed angrily, pointing at my stomach.

"Orochimaru may have made that baby, but we're going to raise it. Me and you, not you and Orochimaru," Kiba said reassuringly, kissing my cheek. I smiled up at him, and to make me feel better, he ran a finger over my stomach. "So I'm having a son?"

"Or a daughter."

"No, it's going to be a boy! I can tell because of all the crap he's giving you," Kiba said jokingly, making me laugh. My eyes started to sting, and I… I just felt so happy! I mean, I could have the son/daughter of a rapist in my stomach right now, and Kiba's happy just because he'll be able to raise it with me. He's so sweet; no guy could compete with him. Didn't I tell you to be jealous?

Kiba glanced at the time. "I'll make you breakfast."

"Do you want to burn the house down?" I asked, smirking. He smirked back.

"You haven't even seen me cook!"

"So instant ramen?"

"Yeah," Kiba muttered shamefully, walking out of the room. I smiled and lay back down, covering myself with the blanket. About four minutes later, Kiba walked in with the instant ramen in his hand.

"Ramen a la… instant, for Karina Inuzuka!" Kiba exclaimed. That's right, Karina Inuzuka! I sat upright and grabbed the ramen, and Kiba sat on the floor and started petting Akamaru.

"Wait, this means I'm going to be cranky and have mood swings and swollen ankles and weird cravings!" I shouted miserably. Kiba laughed, looking up at me.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get through it. So you're coming to accept the fact that you're pregnant?" Kiba asked me. I grimaced at that.

"I… I guess. I mean, as long as we're going to raise it together, right?" Kiba nodded up at me, and Akamaru barked joyfully, understanding our every word. Akamaru shared that trait with Kiba. The trait of understanding.

~x~

Kiba and I waited in the waiting room of the small clinic. The doctor would tell us if I was really pregnant or not. I looked around nervously, Kiba fidgeting with my hands. I knew he was as nervous as I was, and I knew deep down Kiba would rather I be pregnant with his child, not rapist Orochimaru's. But he would never have the heart to tell me that. He would just keep telling me how he'd be glad that we'd raise the baby together.

"Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka," the nurse called out. Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka. Gosh, that made me feel kind of old. Twenty isn't that old, right? Wow, I barely realized that I'm twenty and possibly pregnant. That isn't so young, right?

The nurse lead us into a small, white room where I was seated on this high bed thing. Kiba sat next to me, pulling me to his lap.

"No, let me off!"

"Aw, why?" Kiba whined like a little kid.

"The doctor's going to be like 'what the hell?'"

"So? Now the doctor can see that you're mine," Kiba said dominantly, kissing my cheek.

"You're weird."

"No, just in love."

"No, you're just weird."

"Don't ruin it," Kiba said, and the doctor walked in. He set down some papers on a nearby table, folded his hands as he faced us, and sighed.

"Ready to hear the big news?" the doctor asked us. I gulped and looked at Kiba. He gave me a reassuring look and we faced the doctor.

"Yes," we both said. The doctor nodded and smiled.

"Yes, you are pregnant." For a small second, the whole room was silent. I mean, we knew it was probably a yes anyways, but when you hear a doctor say 'Oh, you're pregnant,' you can't help but feel a tinge of shock. The first one to speak was Kiba.

"YES!" he shouted loudly, making me smile. He pulled me into a deep, happy kiss that made me believe he was truly happy, and when he let me go, he wiped away the tears in my eyes. "Those better be tears of joy."

"They are."

~x~

Nearly nine months pregnant. Boy, what a drag to have a kid. Seriously, you get fatter, which can make you feel insecure, and since I had mood swings and stuff like that, insecurity was a big key to trigger the mood swings. If I was Kiba, I would have left me already. But Kiba always found a way to make me feel better.

Weird cravings? Kiba would serve me something that made me forget that craving.

Moodswings? Kiba would get me from angry to calm, or sad to happy.

Feeling like crap? Kiba would find some way to make me feel more energized and relaxed. I love him so much.

I was reading a book, munching on carrots because Kiba took away my chips, saying they were bad for the baby. Kiba was a natural overprotective father. The book was about… I forgot. Damn, I hate this part about being pregnant. I randomly forgot what I had read.

"Kari," Kiba called out, walking into the room. He took my book away, and I shouted a 'hey' in protest. He kissed me to stop my bickering and looked down at my belly.

"Damn, it's huge!"

"Gee thanks," I said, sweatdropping. "You calling me fat?" I asked angrily.

"No, I'm saying that our baby is growing," Kiba said smoothly. Well played. I smiled, taking the answer.

"Kari, I need to go off on a mission," Kiba said, stroking my hair.

"What? Why? What if I have the baby? I'm like, nine months already!" I exclaimed, starting to feel tears. "You're not going to be there when the baby is born!" I exclaimed, close to tears. Stupid mood swings.

"Don't worry, it'll only be for three days!" Kiba said reassuringly. He set a hand on my stomach. "I'll be back in time. My man will wait for me, won't he?" Kiba asked, mostly towards my stomach.

"Not unless it's a baby girl," I said. We stayed silent. "Well, if you must, then go. But we got to get one thing straight."

"What's that?" Kiba asked, though his nervous glance away from me showed that he knew what I was talking about.

"Names." The word made Kiba shudder, seeing as he was bad at making these kinds of decisions.

"Ugh, fine," Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

"Kiba, this is our child's name! Don't treat it like we're going to do homework or something!" I scowled him. He rolled his eyes again.

"It feels like homework," Kiba muttered. I smacked him behind the head. "Aw, you know I'm just playing with you," Kiba said, smiling. He looked down at my stomach.

"Let's see. What shall we name our little man?" Kiba asked my stomach.

"If it's a girl, we're naming it Hitomi," I decided, smiling. Kiba gave me a weird look. "What? Don't like it?"

"No it's just… you came up with it so quickly!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Well, I've been thinking about names for a while…" I trailed off, looking at my oversized belly. Is it supposed to get this big or what?

"Hm… Takashi!"

"Excuse me?"

"If it's a boy, we'll name it Takashi," Kiba said, smiling. "I came up with it all by myself!" Kiba said proudly.

"Kind of sounds like Kakashi."

"Don't ruin it." I laughed, kissing him.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, sighing.

"Tonight," Kiba responded, looking somewhat sad.

"Ace that mission for me," I said, trying to make him feel hopeful. He smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll try to finish early and I can be back earlier so I can be with you and our boy."

"Or girl," I added.

"Or girl," Kiba finished, smirking. I really hope it's a boy. Kiba's been calling our baby a boy, little man and such, so it would be better if our baby was a boy, right? But I'm sure he'd like him or her either way.

"I'm going to sleep," I said, suddenly tired. I lay down as comfortably as I could with this huge stomach.

"Okay. I might be gone by the time you wake up," Kiba said. He walked over to me and bent down to kiss my stomach. "Love you."

"Are you telling me or your little man?" I asked mockingly.

"I'm telling both of you."

"I love you, too."

~x~

Kiba was right. By the time I woke up, Kiba was gone, but he left Akamaru with me to protect me. I sat up and pet Akamaru, who was next to me where Kiba usually was.

"At least I won't be so lonely," I said, Akamaru giving me a bark as a response. "Come on, boy, let's go eat breakfast." Akamaru and I walked to the kitchen and made breakfast. We ate in peaceful silence. Silence that Kiba would have broken but would make our mornings better. Looking down at Akamaru, I thought that maybe Akamaru missed him more than I did.

After eating our breakfast, I decided to go out and do some shopping. Akamaru came with me, and carrying all of the grocery's back home made me think this was a pretty bad idea. Coming to shop without someone else with me, that is. Akamaru was carrying a few bags in his mouth and one around his neck, and I carried the rest. I sighed, tired already. When I have this baby, the first thing I'm going to do is run around like crazy. When the doctor allows it, that is. A sudden shiver ran down my back, though I didn't know why I suddenly felt uneasy. I looked around and soon found out why.

I stopped in my tracks as I stared down the dark alley. THE dark alley. Remember? I clearly do. I was walking with Kiba's birthday present and heard a dog down this alley. I walked in after it, but it turned out to be Orochimaru, and he raped me. This is the alley where it happened. All those years, I'd avoided that alley because I knew I'd go through a nervous breakdown when I saw it, and I think I was right.

"…Let's… let's go, Akamaru," I muttered lowly. I tried to take a step forward, but couldn't. Maybe it was the combination of my huge stomach and my nervousness that wouldn't let me budge, but I just couldn't get my feet to move.

"What's the rush?" a voice hissed, and I knew exactly who's voice it was. Akamaru growled lowly, getting before me. Orochimaru emerged from the darkness of the ally, holding out a kunai knife.

"Step any closer and I'll throw this at her. She's holding my kid, so you wouldn't want that, would you mutt?" Orochimaru hissed evilly. Akamaru growled again and stayed before me. I took a small, weak step back and noticed how hardly I was breathing. My hyperventilating was not making this any better.

"G-get away from me!" I shouted, though it came out like a small whisper. Orochimaru smirked evilly.

"Fine, fine, but I want you to know, I'm coming for my kid."

"It's not your kid! It's me and Kiba's kid! It's our kid!" I shouted, and this time it came out more confidently and louder. Orochimaru laughed.

"Nice that you believe that, but you must know that's not the truth. So, be here with my child after it's born, or I'll come get him. And I won't go easy on you." With that said, Orochimaru turned away from me and walked into the darkness of the alley. I stared after him, tears in my eyes, and felt a sudden jolt of pain in my stomach.

"N-no… not now! Can't I h-hold this in?" I asked, but another jolt of pain protested with me idea. I fell to my knees and Akamaru turned towards me, looking at me worriedly. I groaned and clutched my stomach, grimacing.

"Hey… Isn't that Karina?"

"I think she's having her baby!" I looked up and was relieved to see Ino and Choji running towards me.

"Kari, Kari, are you okay?" Ino asked frantically, dropping down before me.

"No!" I screamed, Ino giving me her hand. I tightened my grip on her hand as the pain grew bigger and sharper.

"Shit!" Ino shouted, biting her lip. She didn't take her hand away from me until I was done crushing it, and she held her hand close to her and grimaced as she took out her phone and started dialing a number. "Girl has a strong grip. Choji, let her crush your hand, you're stronger. I'll call an ambul- Hello? Yeah, my friend's having a baby. Uh, we're in front of this one alley… I don't know, should you know? Track me down, dammit!"

"Ino…" Choji sweatdropped, grabbing my hand. "Don't worry, it'll all be alright," Choji said reassuringly.

"No… Kiba! He has to be here!" I shouted, trying to get to my feet.

"Whoa, whoa, don't move! He's in a mission right now, but I'll try to see if I can reach Shikamaru. He's with him, too. Look, the ambulance is coming." Choji was right. I could hear the sirens of the ambulance coming towards us, getting louder and louder. I just hope Kiba gets here.

~x~

_Kiba's Pov_

I trudged through the hot sand that crawled into my sandals every once in a while as the sun above me heated me up. I'd much rather be with Karina right now than heading towards the sand village. This mission could wait, couldn't it? Hopefully nothing happens to Karina or my man.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru called out, rushing towards me from the back of the group.

"What's up?" I asked, ready for action.

"Your wife is having a baby!"

"WHAT?" I shouted, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yeah! I just got a call! She was out in the village and she was on the ground and Ino and Choji saw her. They're on their way to the hospital right now," Shikamaru said, pulling my grip on him off of him. I sighed, slamming a hand into my forehead. I had to jinx it, didn't I?

"I.. I have to be with her," I said stubbornly, looking around. We were now in the back of the group.

"You'll get in serious trouble," Shikamaru warned me.

"I-I don't care! Karina is having a baby! I have to be with her! If someone asks for me, tell them where I went, okay?"

"Are you sure you'll get there in time?" Shikamaru asked. I frowned.

"I'm not sure, but I want to be with her right now," I said, and sprinted back to Konoha.

~x~

I slammed the hospital doors open and searched for Karina, Ino, Choji, anyone. I didn't see any of them so I ran to the nearest nurse.

"Can I help you?" she asked me sweetly.

"Yes, my wife is having a baby, where is she?" I asked, talking quickly.

"What's her name?"

"Karina Inuzuka."

"Come with me." She led me down billions of halls. Every step I took made me anxious. I passed by millions of doors, and when I looked forward and saw that we were approaching another door, my heart would swell up with hope but then dip down when we passed by the door.

"She's in here, but I can't let you pass."

~x~

_Karina's Pov_

"It's a girl." Damn. Well, Kiba would settle for a girl, right? But why did I still feel so much unbearable pain? "Wait. I think you're having twins!" What? More pain? What the hell? After around five minutes of pain and screaming, I heard the doctor shout, "They are twins! And the second baby is a boy!"

Yes! A boy! Now Kiba can have his 'little man.' And I can have my little girl that can someday become an awesome author if I never do. I heard to doors slam open and Kiba rushed to my side, kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he whispered, grabbing my hand.

"I couldn't keep him out there," one of the nurses said.

"It's alright. He's allowed to come in now," the doctor said. I glared at Kiba.

"Why didn't you listen to the nurse?" I asked in a scolding manner. Kiba smiled sheepishly.

"I just had to be with you," Kiba said sweetly. I smiled.

"Would you like to hold your babies?"

"Yes! I mean, er, yes please," Kiba said, fake coughing. I chuckled softly and the doctor handed me our baby girl and Kiba our baby boy. Kiba sniffled.

"Look at my man," he said softly, looking down at the baby in his arms. I smiled.

"Your man, Takashi. And our baby girl, Hitomi." I said, smiling.

"Look, they're so tiny," Kiba said softly, tears in his eyes.

"Kiba? Kiba Inuzuka, crying? Wow, I can't believe this," I said mockingly, though tears were in my eyes as well.

"Be quiet, you're crying, too," Kiba said, chuckling. Takashi started fidgeting and he smiled up at Kiba.  
"He smiled at me!"

"Kiba, that's just gas," I laughed.

"Don't ruin my happiness," Kiba said, sitting next to me. Our true happiness was going to begin… right? As long as I didn't tell Kiba about Orochimaru.

~x~

I'm guessing Orochimaru didn't know when Takashi and Hitomi were born, because I hadn't heard from him for two years. My little Hitomi and Takashi had certainly grown. Takashi had long-ish hair and pale skin that made his big, dark eyes stand out. Hitomi 's hair was certainly long and flowing, dark in color. Her skin was also pale, but she had hazel eyes that were much lighter and smaller than Takashi's. And, more good news. I lost all that weight! Running after the dynamic duo here was a big workout.

One day, Kiba was gone on another mission, leaving me with Hitomi, Takashi, and Akamaru at home.

"Mammi!" Hitomi shouted.

"What is it, Hitomi?" I asked, pulling Takashi's shirt on. I turned to look at her and saw she was holding a knife. I gasped.

"Pointy!"

"Yeah, pointy and dangerous!" I exclaimed. I sprinted over to her and took the knife away. I set it on the counter, where she couldn't possibly reach it. "Don't play with knives, honey."

"Okie!" Hitomi shouted, running around the table. I sweatdropped as she stumbled down and Akamaru jumped to her side and started licking her face. "Eww Akama! Eww!" Hitori exclaimed, giggling uncontrollably.

"No Akama! No hurt Hiti!" Takashi shouted, running to Akamaru and jumping onto his back. I laughed as the kids played with Akamaru, who barked and nipped at them playfully. I watched them as I lay on the couch, munching on some chips. I'm going to have to work away those calories. But the dynamic duo will keep me active.

"Knock knock," a voice from outside hissed. That voice was all too familiar that it made me completely immobile. I came to my senses as the door broke from the hinges and slammed down. I leaped to Hitomi and Takashi and pulled them into my arms protectively. Akamaru stood in front of me, growling angrily at Orochimaru. Orochimaru stepped inside and smirked evilly, and his eyes gleamed when he saw Hitomi and Takashi.

"Two kids? Double the fun," he hissed evilly, taking a step towards me.

"Don't get near them!" I screamed, getting up and walking backwards against the wall. Damn wall, nice going. You just had to be there.

"They're my kids, so I'll do whatever the hell I please," he said angrily. He brought out a kunai knife and pointed it towards me. "Hand over the kids or I kill them."

"Mammi! Pointy!"

"Noo ugly lady! No hurt mammi!" Takashi shouted after Hitomi started crying. I held them close to me and started walking to the side and towards the hallway leading to the back door. Orochimaru glared at me and threw the kunai knife so that it slice the top part of my shoulder and pinned my shirt against the wall. Hitomi and Takashi screamed in terror, and Akamaru finally cracked and lunged himself at Orochimaru. He quickly brought out another knife and dug it into Akamaru's neck in a quick, swift movement.

"No!" I shouted.

"Akama!" the twins shouted. I pulled the kunai knife off my shoulder and threw it at Orochimaru. He dodged it but his eyes widened and he fell to the floor. Behind him stood Kiba, and I was never so glad to see him.

"Kiba! Thank god you're here!" I shouted, running over to him. Orochimaru was still very alive and he grabbed onto my ankle. I screamed in terror but Kiba smashed his face into the floor, possibly killing him.

~x~

After many ninja's came to retrieve Orochimaru, Kiba and I stayed silent outside. The kids were already asleep, and we were outside because we were burying Akamaru's body. I wiped away some tears as Kiba finished shoveling the dirt into the hole. He patted the dirt lightly with the shovel and we stayed silent once more.

"I… I'm so sorry," I whispered gently.

"It wasn't your fault."

"If I had done something. If I had just fought back…" I whispered, staring up at the sky. Akamaru, our best friend, a part of this family, dead because of stupid Orochimaru. Kiba pulled me into a hug and I started crying. "I'm sorry, I know he made you so happy."

"Akamaru did make me happy. He's been my friend since forever, and he always will be, but you make me happy too, and so do the twins. You and the kids are my true happiness."


End file.
